Fire Emblem: One Hundred Songs of Heroes
Fire Emblem: One Hundred Songs of Heroes ( ) is a limited-edition set of traditional Japanese uta-garuta playing cards based on the Fire Emblem series which was released as premium merchandise for the series' 25th anniversary. They were originally exclusively available for sale at The 25th Anniversary of Love and Courage: Fire Emblem Festival. Release information The set was first made available on July 24, 2015, at the first showing of The 25th Anniversary of Love and Courage. Each set costs ¥8,424, tax included. Each contains the following items: *100 reading cards (yomifuda) *100 grabbing cards (torifuda) *1 CD containing an accompanying recitation (narrated by Anna, as voiced by Saori Seto) *1 instruction booklet. Characters 100 Fire Emblem characters are represented on these cards, with two - Camus and Tiki - being represented twice; each has a yomifuda and a torifuda dedicated to them. As usual for the anniversary merchandise, the majority of characters present are from Shadow Dragon and Awakening, although all games prior to Fates are represented. A large number of guest artists contributed illustrations for these cards, with some cards reusing the character's DLC art from Awakening. The following are the present characters: *Marth (illust.: Maki Hakoda) *Jagen (illust.: Katsuyoshi Koya) *Caeda (illust.:Momoko Sakura) *Wrys (illust.: HACCAN) *Ogma (illust.: Kotaro Yamada) *Julian (illust.: Sachiko Wada) *Navarre (illust.: Kumiko Suekane) *Merric (illust.: Eiji Kaneda) *Hardin (illust.: Kei Watanabe (SHIFT Co., Ltd.)|渡邊圭（株式会社シフト）) *Minerva (illust.: Tsukasa Kotobuki) *Linde (illust.: HACCAN) *Palla (illust.: Homare) *Catria (illust.: Hino Shinnosuke) *Est (illust.: Kinu Nishimura) *Tiki (child) (illust.: Koji|弘司) *Camus (illust.: Tatsuro Iwamoto|岩元辰郎) *Michalis (illust.: Kumiko Suekane) *Sirius (illust.: Momoko Sakura) *Phina (illust.: Masatsugu Saitou|齋藤将嗣) *Nyna (illust.: Kumiko Suekane) *Katarina (illust.: Yusuke Kozaki) *Gharnef (illust.: Homare) *Medeus (illust.: Urasuke Ayano|彩乃浦助) *Alm (illust.: HACCAN) *Celica (illust.: Masatsugu Saitou) *Sigurd (illust.: Senri Kita) *Ethlyn (illust.: Katsuyoshi Koya) *Edain (illust.: Miroc Kodachi|小太刀御禄) *Lex (illust.: Shinobu Takayama|高山しのぶ) *Finn (illust.: Urasuke Ayano|彩乃浦助) *Ayra (illust.: Katsuyoshi Koya) *Lewyn (illust: Chika Ogaki|おがきちか) *Erinys (illust. Kazunori Haruyama|春山和則) *Eldigan (illust.: Utako Yukihiro|雪広うたこ) *Lachesis (illust.: Hino Shinnosuke) *Arvis (illust.: Rika Suzuki) *Seliph (illust.: Rika Suzuki) *Larcei (illust.: Eiji Kaneda) *Altena (illust.: Daisuke Izuka) *Ares (illust. Shinshū Ueda|上田信舟) *Travant (illust.: Fumio Seno|瀬野文夫 (Intelligent Systems)) *Ishtar (illust. NINNIN) *Julius (illust. Shinshū Ueda|上田信舟) *Leif (illust.: Sachiko Wada) *Mareeta (illust.: Junji Ohno) *Roy (illust.: Kimihiko Fujisaka) *Chad (illust.: Mendako (Intelligent Systems)) *Clarine (illust.: ODEX) *Sue (illust.: Sachiko Wada) *Astolfo (illust.: Hinomaru Izumi) *Lilina (illust.: Yomi Sarachi) *Cecilia (illust.: Norve Watanabe|なーべ渡辺) * Lyn (illust.: Shirow Miwa) * Eliwood (illust.: COMTA) * Ninian (illust.: Fuzichoco|藤ちょこ) * Louise and Pent (illust.: Nekohayashi|猫囃子) * Karel (illust.: Yura|由良) * Nino (illust.: Juzo Kirisawa|桐沢十三) * Lloyd and Linus (illust.: Junji Ohno) * Eirika (illust.: Toshiyuki Kusahihara (Intelligent Systems)|草木原俊行（インテリジェントシステムズ）) * Seth (illust.: Toshitaka Muramatsu (Intelligent Systems)|村松敏孝（インテリジェントシステムズ）}}) * Ephraim (illust.: Kotaro Yamada) * Innes (illust.: Naotaka Ohnishi (Intelligent Systems)|大西直孝（インテリジェントシステムズ）) * L'Arachel (illust. Kazunori Haruyama|春山和則) * Lyon (illust.: Utako Yukihiro|雪広うたこ) * Ike (illust.: Eiji Kaneda) * Titania (illust.: Eiwa) * Shinon (illust.: Mendako (Intelligent Systems)) * Soren (illust.: Koji|弘司) * Mist (illust.: ODEX) * Nephenee (illust.: Masahiro Higuchi (Intelligent Systems)|樋口雅大（インテリジェントシステムズ）) * Sigrun (illust.: Urasuke Ayano|彩乃浦助) * Sephiran (illust.: pikomaro) * Black Knight (illust.: Daisuke Izuka) * Ashnard (illust.: Nekohayashi|猫囃子) * Micaiah (illust.: Rco Wada) * Sothe (illust.: Kotaro Yamada) * Elincia (illust.: Douji Shiki) * Sanaki (illust.: Koichiro Yamada (Intelligent Systems)|山田耕一郎（インテリジェントシステムズ）) * Ranulf (illust.: Yomi Sarachi) * Robin (F) (illust.: Kimihiko Fujisaka|藤坂公彦) * Chrom (illust.: Hino Shinnosuke) * Lissa (illust.: Fuzichoco|藤ちょこ) * Lon'qu (illust.: Miroc Kodachi|小太刀御禄) * Gaius (illust.: Sachiko Wada) * Cordelia (illust.: Maki Hakoda) * Nowi (illust.: Nako Shirataki|白滝なこ) * Tharja (illust.: Tsukasa Kotobuki) * Cherche (illust.: Sawaki Takeyasu|竹安佐和記) * Say'ri (illust.: Homare) * Anna (illust.: Kotaro Yamada) * Tiki (adult) (illust.: Kei Watanabe (SHIFT Co., Ltd.)|渡邊圭（株式会社シフト）) * Lucina (illust.: Ryo Fujiwara|冨士原 良) * Owain (illust.: Maiponpon (Intelligent Systems)) * Inigo (illust.: COMTA) * Severa (illust.: Nako Shirataki|白滝なこ) * Gerome (illust.: Sawaki Takeyasu|竹安佐和記) * Noire (illust.: Nami Komuro (Intelligent Systems)|小室菜美（インテリジェントシステムズ）) * Aversa (illust.: MIN-NARAKEN (ALICESOFT)) * Walhart (illust.: King Gonta|王欣太) Trivia *Hector is the only lord character to be completely absent from this set. *Female Avatar from Awakening ''is the only Avatar unit to appear in this set. *A faint, ghostly image of Deirdre is present in the background of both Sigurd and Arvis's cards. No other character has this treatment. Gallery :''See: Category:One Hundred Songs of Heroes cards. External links *[https://www.nintendo.co.jp/fe/25th/d01_01.html Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Products] official Japanese website *Gallery: 25th Anniversary on Serenes Forest Category:Non-Game Fire Emblem content